Talk:Challenges
Reusable Area Headings (to be pasted into source view) Asgard Midgard - Godly Trials Alfheim - Godly Trials Nidavellir - Godly Trials Muspell - Godly Trials Helheim - Godly Trials Vingolf - Godly Trials Asgard - Godly Trials Hel's Rising Skadi's Blizzard Bifrost Jotunheim World Wall Yggdrasil World Tree Svartalfheim Wellspring of Mimir Battle of Bifrost Fablanta (talk) 00:32, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Template for New Entries Using this will nail the item order down to: Attack Weapon | Warrior | Defence Weapon Easier to edit using Notepad. Use a dbl-click to select the entire word Replace AttItem, WarrItem, DefItem with the item's name; Anum, Dnum, Wnum with the item stats. Fablanta (talk) 00:32, November 13, 2013 (UTC) (Updated Fablanta (talk) 15:41, June 28, 2016 (UTC)) Test info on payout bit for Odin's Rune Had to make table width 648 to cope with 3, 4 and 6 columns (and even 7). I couldn't incorporate them into a single table so I split them (you might be able to knit them together). Also it might help with consistancy/readability if we stuck to (t/b/m)illions instead of strings of 000s North Midgard Side by side table test. Tables do not line up horizontally (fixed by floating right and left) and compressed table sucks in following text (fixed by use of CLEAR). CLEAR works so much better than when I had to insert a bunch of HTML line breaks to clear the end of a MSWord table :-) Fablanta (talk) 22:16, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Vingolf We would have to make the existing cols. narrower but there might be room for another table if it is possible to have one alongside. Nidavellir - Godly Trial |} PS Figures are accurate (got them by hitting close and not PLAY AGAIN) Fablanta (talk) 13:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't think wikia implements the collapse table feature :-( Data for Helheim 4 Chips Wager Payout 5% 4,400,000,000 5300 XP 20% 1,320,000,000 1590 XP 75% 440,000,000 530 XP 2 Chips Wager Payout 5% 1,600,000,000 2100 XP 20% 480,000,000 630 XP 75% 160,000,000 210 XP 1 Chip Wager Payout 5% 610,000,000 530 XP 20% 183,000,000 159 XP 75% 61,000,000 53 XP Need 43 wins - 1 chip per 60min 10 chips max (minus friends chips) In the middle so don't know time limit (1d 20h 23m remaining) Fablanta (talk) 07:12, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Data for Niflheim 4 Chips Wager Payout 5% 1,600,000,000 2100 XP 20% 480,000,000 630 XP 75% 160,000,000 210 XP 2 Chips Wager Payout 5% 550,000,000 840 XP 20% 165,000,000 252 XP 75% 55,000,000 84 XP 1 Chip Wager Payout 5% 220,000,000 210 XP 20% 66,000,000 63 XP 75% 22,000,000 21 XP 24 wins - (need to play to get chip interval and max chips) Data for Vanaheim 4 Chips Wager Payout 5% 800,000,000 1320 XP 20% 240,000,000 396 XP 75% 80,000,000 132 XP 2 Chips Wager Payout 5% 260,000,000 528 XP 20% 78,000,000 158 XP 75% 26,000,000 52 XP 1 Chip Wager Payout 5% 110,000,000 132 XP 20% 33,000,000 39 XP 75% 11,000,000 13 XP 23 wins Fablanta (talk) 07:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Payout Info Added blanks so that data can be filled in using visual rather than source editting. Fablanta (talk) 04:32, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Unlocks for All Areas (minus first 4 locations) Vanaheim - Odins Rune Challenge Reward: 400,000,000 coins 2 FP's 1200 XP Freyja's Sword Seek wisdom of the Vanir 30 times ______________________________________________________________ Niflheim - Odins Rune Challenge Reward: 800,000,000 coins 2 FP's 1900 XP Sword of Ice Visit the Village of Mist 30 times ______________________________________________________________ Jotunheim - Hunter Challenge Reward: 1,100,000,000 coins 2500 XP Thiazi's War Axe Take the Wisdom of Mimir 40 times ______________________________________________________________ Alfheim - Hunter Challenge Reward: 1,400,000,000 coins 3100 XP Elf Chain Free Elves Trapped in the Cursed Forest 40 times ______________________________________________________________ Nidavellir - Hunter Challenge Reward: 1,700,000,000 coins 3600 XP Fine Dwarven Chain Challenge the Dwarf Labyrinths 50 times ______________________________________________________________ Muspell - Odins Rune Challenge Reward: 2,000,000,000 coins 3 FP's 5200 XP Blazing Armor Ambush Surtr's Navy 50 times ______________________________________________________________ Helheim - Odins Rune Challenge Reward: 2,750,000,000 coins 3 FP's 6000 XP Battle Worn Blade Fight the Guardians of the Gate 60 times ______________________________________________________________ Vingolf - Odins Rune Challenge Reward: 3,500,000,000 coins 3 FP's 8000 XP Celestial Cloak Perform for the Goddesses 70 times ______________________________________________________________ Asgard - Hunter Challenge Reward: 8,000,000,000 coins 10000 XP Transcendental Blade Weave a Mortal's Destiny with Frigg 80 times ______________________________________________________________ Midgard - Godly Trials - Hunter Challenge Reward: 12,000,000,000 coins 32000 XP Wolfhammer Defeat Spirit Wolf Guardians 80 times ______________________________________________________________ Alfheim - Godly Trials - Hunter Challenge Reward: 16,000,000,000 coins 41000 XP Emerald Knife Enter Ancient Grove and Defeat Sentinels 80 times ______________________________________________________________ Nidavellir - Godly Trials - Hunter Challenge Reward: 20,000,000,000 coins 59000 XP Stonecrank Catapult Drain the Flooded Tunnel 80 times ______________________________________________________________ Muspell - Godly Trials - Hunter Challenge Reward: 30,000,000,000 coins 62000 XP Whiplash Blade Defeat 85 sentinels, earn passage into Muspell Helheim - Godly Trials - Hunter Challenge Reward: 60,000,000,000 coins 66000 XP Dark Lord Battle Gorm 85 times ______________________________________________________________ Vingolf - Godly Trials - Hunter Challenge Reward: 90,000,000,000 coins 70000 XP Dwarven Hewer Test your prowess against the Vanir champion 85 times ______________________________________________________________ Asgard - Godly Trials - Hunter Challenge Reward: 120,000,000,000 coins 75000 XP Dragonslayer Helm Defend Bifrost alongside Heimdall 85 times ______________________________________________________________ Hel's Rising - Hunter Challenge Reward: 150,000,000,000 coins 80000 XP Underworld Wizard Hel amasses an army, prepare for war 85 times ______________________________________________________________ Skadi's Blizzard - Hunter Challenge Reward: 200,000,000,000 coins 88000 XP Farstrider Scout Patrol the city walls and fight off raiders 85 times ______________________________________________________________ Bifrost - Hunter Challenge Reward: 300,000,000,000 coins 96000 XP Big Bear Warn Heimdall of the approaching barbarians 85 times ______________________________________________________________ Jotunheim World Wall - Hunter Challenge Reward: 600,000,000,000 coins 105000 XP Dwarf Deathguard Fend off the Jotnar invasion force 85 times ______________________________________________________________ Yggdrasil World Tree - Hunter Challenge Reward: 900,000,000,000 coins 115000 XP Sevyrn Maiden Orcs hack at the roots, rout them 85 times ______________________________________________________________ Svartalfheim - Hunter Challenge Reward: 1,500,000,000,000 coins 130000 XP Cave Ogre The Dvergar city is under attack, defend it 85 times ______________________________________________________________ Wellspring of Mimir - Hunter Challenge Reward: 2,000,000,000,000 coins 140000 XP Mist Shroud Venture deep beneath Yggdrasil's roots 85 times ______________________________________________________________ Battle of Bifrost - Hunter Challenge Reward: 2,500,000,000,000 coins 155000 XP Spiralflame Dagger Reforge the legendary blade, wield it 90 times ______________________________________________________________ Midgard - Odin's Ravens - Hunter Challenge Reward: 2,800,000,000,000 coins 170000 XP Doomswing Rally your people for battle 90 times ______________________________________________________________ Valhalla - Hunter Challenge Reward: 3,100,000,000,000 coins 185000 XP Bloodletter Battleaxe Feast with the gods and your fallen comrades 90 times ______________________________________________________________ Folkvang - Hunter Challenge Reward: 3,400,000,000,000 coins 200000 XP Spirit Dagger Clear away the poisonous mist 90 times ______________________________________________________________ Fablanta (talk) 00:24, November 5, 2014 (UTC)